Ab Initio Artifacts
The ab initio artifacts, or the artificium ab initio which translates from Latin means the "artifacts from the beginning", are a group of ancient and powerful supernatural artifacts that were said to have been formed during the early stages of the universe when it was still forming. According to the archangel Gabriel, each of these artifacts are living "codes". Basically, each object carries a coding or equation that holds the key to gaining understanding and later dominion of the universe itself. Once the artifacts are all united, the code is complete. After the battle between God and Chaos, the collision of their opposing power and aspect inadvertently gave birth to the concepts of time, darkness, fire, and so forth which later began to mold themselves into literal artifacts. When God knew of this, He gathered all the artifacts and scattered them across the newly created Earth, in order for them to spread their "influence" and power throughout and to complete certain constructions, which are basically the barriers that will separate the spiritual, theological, and supernatural from the physical. When a war broke out in Heaven due to the archangel Lucifer rebelling against God and his brethren, the aftermath of the terrible event caused the artifacts to fall out of Heaven alongside Lucifer and the rebel angels, thus once again creating inbalance and chaos in the world. Because of this, God decided to separate the artifacts from one another and place them in certain domains that are attributed to their power in order for things to be properly balanced once more. It is unknown how many artifacts exist, however, there are currently eleven artifacts across the globe. These artifacts were later discovered by humans, who took a liking to them and used them for their own personal needs. However, the artifacts can only respond to "special" humans, meaning that these humans are individuals who are capable of crossing between the physical and metaphysical without even knowing of it themselves. Once the artifacts are in the hands of such people, they become active and imbue them with tremendous power, specifically the power that the objects wield and represent as forces of the universe. Below are the eleven Ab Initio Artifacts: *''Darkness: The artifact of the dark. Once wielded it imbues its host with the power of the darkness and the creatures that roam within it. *Angelus: The artifact of the light. It is said to grant its host the power of light which is equal to that of an angel. It is the opposing force of the Darkness. *Rapture: The artifact of truth. The rapture is a crucifix-like talisman that has the ability to allow a user to walk through Hell itself for an unknown period of time, as well as reveal the true nature of things. It can also offer hope to the hopeless and can redeem even the souls of the damned. *Spear of Destiny: The artifact of foresight. The artifact has the power of foresight and gives its wielder the power to destroy any demon or monster. It is considered a holy relic and is rumored to be the Spear of Longinus. *Blood Sword: The artifact of carnage. A powerful Japanese katana that imbues its wielder with great power but at the cost of a lust for destruction. It is believed that the sword contains the soul of a demon. *Glacier Stone: The artifact of ice. This arctic talisman can grant the user mighty powers of ice and manipulate it into whatever way they see fit. *Ember Stone: The artifact of fire. It is a fiery talisman that gives its wearer the power of fire as well as the fire of life itself. It is opposed by the Glacier Stone. *Coin of Solomon: The artifact of insight. It is an artifact that took the shape of a coin and once used by King Solomon himself. It is capable of giving the wielder great regenerative properties to where they can heal from any grievous wounds, even fatal ones. *Wheel of Shadows: The artifact of time. It is a mystical talisman that grants its host the power to control time itself. *Heart Stone: The artifact of life. It is a heart shaped stone that is capable of granting the user to see the dead, and augment one's abilities. *Devil Stone'': The artifact of evil. A talisman that is said to contain the evil essence of Satan himself, as well as the corruption that plagues the world. It is said to have the ability to locate the other artifacts and grants those who hold it the power of evil. Gallery 1829986-artifacts12.jpg|Darkness 1465783-angelus3.jpg|Angelus 1448615-tomjudge.jpg|Rapture 1462803-artifacts__spear_of_destiny_by_johntylerchristopher_d2zm05v.jpg|Spear of Destiny 1639007-nottingham.jpg|Blood Sword 1446828-artifacts the glacier stone by johntylerchristopher d3070vg.jpg|Glacier Stone 1446811-artifacts the ember stone by johntylerchristopher.jpg|Ember Stone 1561413-aphroditeiv.jpg|Coin of Solomon 1446829-artifacts wheel of shadows by johntylerchristopher d2zm0aa.jpg|Wheel of Shadows 1829985-artifacts10.jpg|Heart Stone 1862931-artifacts 13 cov c.jpg|Devil Stone Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:God Category:Creator